


christmassy!

by minjikishii



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, dance dance fall in love, friends to... something, if you look really hard theres ynrk, jk it is, literally just crack, other people if you squint - Freeform, set in a high school in california, someone help mame please, there may or may not be rnkm and jnkg, totally not based off a song by the boyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: if you mix together a group of friends (of which two are an established couple, and the other two are hopelessly pining for each other), a school dance and wigs and shirts stuffed with socks and other clothing items, what do you get? chaos. that's what you get.or in which shion attempts to ask out his crush (who just so happens to be his best friend!) out to the annual school winter formal dance
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 14





	christmassy!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PUBLISHED LAST WEEK BUT I FORGOT WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> title and fic is based off a song: christmassy! by the boyz  
> anyways get in and buckle your seat belts guys because this is one wild fic :mwahahah:

“I’m going to ask Syoya to the dance.” Shion states matter-of-factly as he slams his locker shut, because in all practicality, he was. He just didn’t know how to. 

“Wow, like that didn’t end up in flames the last time you tried that. When was that? Last year’s winter dance?” Shosei stands to his right, the blonde fake gagging when Shion announces his plans for asking Syoya out - earning a kick from the other. The two tenth graders walk down the hallways of their high school together, walking past all the posters advertising the school’s annual winter dance: Christmassy. 

The posters were everywhere in their large, public South Californian high school; each poster decked out with bright red, green, white, almost every color you could possibly associate with Christmas and winter. The hallways were similarly decorated - brilliant and bright Christmas lights hanging from the arches over the hallways, leafy garlands and Christmas and winter themed streamers hanging everywhere, and colorful confetti littering the sleek tiled floor. The school lockers were also decorated, every other locker sporting some cheesy holiday themed sticker and more leafy garlands. 

Shion and Shosei turn at a corner, entering the school’s main foyer where a large Christmas tree heavily decorated with ornaments, golden tinsel and all the decorations you can think of stood in the middle. Fake presents (No, Shion and Syoya did not attempt to open one of those cardboard boxes one eventful lunch period, resulting in a detention for them both and immense disappointment upon seeing nothing inside) were set up beneath it, and a large star stood at the top. A large banner hung from the main entryway, reading “Merry Christmassy!” in fancy font and shiny lettering. _For a school dance, this school really does go all out._ Some teachers were standing around the foyer, some were standing in front of their classrooms, but they were all dressed in tacky Santa hats and red and green themed clothing - greeting students as they passed by. Shion and Shosei walk past the large tree and the swarm of teachers and into another heavily decorated hallway. ( _where_ \- emphasis on the where, the school _barely_ had enough money to properly fund the music and arts program as it is - did the school find the money for this?)

The two of them neared a locker, Shion scaring the boy standing in front of it by jumping onto him from behind as the dark-haired boy slammed his locker door shut. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.” Syoya jumps up and turns around to face the person who scared him, his annoyed expression softening upon seeing Shion and Shosei. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey.” Shion swings his arm around Syoya’s shoulders, as he usually does on a Monday morning before classes and the three of them stroll further down the hallway, greeting the last member of their tightly knit circle, Sukai, at the end of the hall. Sukai waves at them, poker-faced and sporting his signature varsity jacket and basketball jersey like always. 

“What’s up?” Sukai joins them in walking down the hall and towards their first period AP Biology classroom - one of the few classes all four of them shared together - squeezing himself in between Shosei and Syoya. “God, these decorations are making me go blind.” He kicks a pile of confetti to the side, the pile breaking and flying the red and green confetti everywhere upon contact with his Nike sneakers. 

“Nothing much,” Shosei shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets as they enter the classroom, ducking underneath the streamers strung around the classroom because yes, the school just had to decorate the classroom interior just as extra as they decorated the hallways. “We were talking about Christmassy.” 

They walk to a round table in the back next to a bulletin board equally decorated with those fancy Christmas themed bulletin board decorations you can buy at Office Depot for like $6, and the four of them sit down at their usual seats - Shion in the chair furthest from the front, Syoya right next to him, and Shosei and Sukai in the remaining two chairs. 

“Oh yeah. The school dance.” Sukai says, uninterested. “Do you guys plan on going?” 

“Yeah, why not. We went last year and it was pretty fun..” Shosei shrugs. “Although Shion abandoned us halfway to dance with Reito from the debate team.” He turns to Shion. “You also lost the suit jacket I let you borrow!” 

Sukai laughs, the memory of last year's Christmassy replaying in his mind. “Remember when Shosei knocked over the snack bar because he thought he saw a cockroach in the Christmas cookies?” Shosei frowns at this and playfully kicks Sukai under the table. Sukai snickers, dodging the kick. “You screamed so loudly, I thought there was a murderer or something.” 

“I swear! There was an actual, creepy crawling cockroach!” Shosei protests. “Anyways. Do you guys plan on taking anyone to the dance? I know Shion does.” Shosei looks at Shion knowingly, eyebrow raised as the blonde boy smirks at him. 

Shion stares at him with a “Shut the fuck up or I go for your neck” expression and makes a throat slicing motion to accompany it. Shosei, who ignores him, continues to talk. "Shion, do you want to tell the class who you plan on taking?” 

“NOBODY! Hahaha…” Shion immediately yells. 

“But you told me this morning that you were going to take-” Shion kicks Shosei under the table, maybe a little too hard because the older boy immediately winces in pain. “Okay! Okay!” 

“Sorry,” Shion mumbles before turning to everyone else at the table and smiling like nothing happened. “It’s not like I’ll ever grow the balls to ask them out though…” Shion rests his head on the table. “What about you guys?” 

Sukai looks up from his phone and smiles, a rare occurrence. “I’m taking Shosei.” As if on cue, Shosei takes his hand and stares at him endearingly. 

“Oh babe, I can’t wait to slow dance with you at Christmassy.”

“Will you be my ‘Christmassy’, baby?” The two of them exchange lovey-dovey looks and cheesy love statements, as if to annoy their two _very single_ friends sitting across from them. It seems to work, because Syoya points a finger at his open mouth and gags. 

“Ew. I hate gay people.” He laments. Syoya leans back in his chair. 

“You’re literally gay.” Sukai deadpans. 

“Exactly.” 

“When even _is_ Christmassy?” Shion asks, head suddenly shooting up from the table to stare at his friends.

“In like… 5 days. It’s on Friday.” Syoya answers. “Quick, someone ask me to the dance so I won’t die lonely. Like, I am _this_ good looking, and a _literal_ fucking god, why hasn’t anyone tried to ask me out yet? _Wow_ , what a world we live in.” At this Shosei looks knowingly at Shion, eyes darting back and forth between him and Syoya in a teasing manner. Shion buries his head back into his arms. 

_Five days. Five days to ask Syoya out. Shouldn’t be too hard… right?_

* * *

“Christmassy is this Friday, huh.” Ren Kawashiri mumbles to his best friend Junki Kono as they work on wrapping the gifts and writing the holiday cards for the kids in the Children’s Hospital that were set to be delivered next week - a yearly tradition for the Student Council committee. The table they were working at was littered with wrapping paper, glitter glue and shiny tinsel bows. 

Junki shrugs and turns to him. “Yeah. The seniors have to help set up the gym for the dance during sixth period, apparently.” 

“Boo. _I’m_ a senior.” Ren laments. “Half of the grade aren’t even gonna show up, they’re either too busying fucking each other in the bathrooms before the dance, or worrying about their future in the counselor’s office - which the latter, by the way, is very valid because I have done that way too many times this year. And it’s only been _three_ months since the school year started!”’ Ren laughs and points a playful finger at Junki. “I feel bad for Mr. Naoto, he has to deal with and listen to everyone’s bullshit for seven hours and he doesn't even get paid.” 

Junki laughs. “Oh yeah. Didn’t you say you had to start applying for college and stuff? What was your top choice?” 

Ren nods. “Yeah. I applied for UCLA, but I don’t know if they’ll accept me...” 

“You’re literally the smartest person I know, and you’re pretty cool too. UCLA would have to be dumb if they didn’t accept you.” Junki says with a smile, encouraging his best friend. 

Sho Yonashiro, the student council president, walks up to their table and hands Junki a sheet of paper. “Could you do me a favor and give this to Tomo the next time you see him? It’s the information for the materials we need for the dance.” 

“Can’t you just give it to him yourself?” Ren asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Sho sighs and scratches the nape of his neck. “We’re not on speaking terms right now, but it’s no big deal. Plus, Junki’s his cousin.”

“Uh,” Junki mumbles, grabbing the sheet of paper and tucking it away somewhere in his backpack. “Okay then.” 

“Speaking of the dance, who are you guys planning on taking?” Ren pauses his wrapping, looking up at his friends as he asks the question that the school walls have been buzzing with for the whole day. 

Sho shrugs. “I don’t really know. I would take Tomo but… we’re kind of on the rocks right now.” 

“ _Boo_. So much drama.” Junki fake yawns. “I’m going to ask Takumi to Christmassy.” He says this proudly as he finishes wrapping his last present. 

Ren drops the box he was wrapping. _Wait a minute…_

Junki notices his shocked expression, and waves a hand in front of Ren’s face, snapping him out of his reverie. “Uh, Ren? You good? You look like you need to take a fat shit right now.” 

“Hahaha…” Ren doesn’t know why, but he starts laughing, the laughter bubbling out of him like a volcano. “That’s funny because-

_“I also want to ask Takumi to Chistmassy…”_

Junki looks at him and his jaw drops. “What?!”

“Well… this is awkward…” Sho laughs awkwardly, slowly stepping away from the table. Ren is staring at Junki with a murderous intent, and Sho didn’t want to be a witness of whatever crime was about to happen. “How about you guys just… see who can ask Takumi to the dance and get him to accept first? Like make a bet?” 

Ren laughs. “Not a bad idea.” The silver-haired senior picks up his pair of scissors and dramatically points it at Junki’s chest. “Junki, if I get Takumi to go to the dance with me, you have to… come over and watch a marathon of cheesy movies with me.” 

_“Pfft!_ What kind of punishment is that?” Junki playfully throws a tape roll at him. 

“Shut up! I don’t know what else to do!” Ren giggles. 

“You’re too nice.” Junki shakes his head. “If I get Takumi to come to the dance with me first, then you’re going to have to show up to school in a teletubby costume for a whole week. _And!_ You’re going to have to refer to me as _‘the Great Lord and Savior Junki’_ and talk in third person for the whole week too.” Ren absolutely loses it. 

“And what if he rejects you both?” Sho calls from where he stands, ten feet away from the table. Ren and Junki look at him like he grew another head. “What? It’s a possibility!” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Ren waves the comment off. “Are there rules for this?” 

“Of course!” Junki exclaims. “First of all, there has to be a witness. You can’t just say ‘Oh yeah, Takumi said he’ll go to the dance with me’. You gotta have someone around to confirm that he accepted.” 

Ren writes this all down on an extra sheet of paper he found lying around while Junki lists off more rules. 

“Second, we need a contract sort of thing, to fully confirm that Takumi accepted one of our offers. Maybe like… have the two of you sign a piece of paper or something, and again have a witness so we know it wasn’t forged.” Junki rambles, finger to his chin. 

Ren looks at him. “Don’t you think that’s a little much?” 

“Mmmm…” Junki raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“When am I not?” Ren scoffs. He sets the Sharpie down and reads over the list of rules again. “Must have a witness and you cannot bribe the subject. Sounds good?” 

Junki turns to Ren. “Ren Kawashiri, may the best man win Takumi’s heart and take him to Christmassy. If you fail to claim him before I do, you are required to go through with my punishment.” 

“Deal. And cut the formal language.” 

* * *

“Shion, check your phone you dumbass.” Shosei yells over the phone, Shion walking down his driveway and unlocking his front door after club activities. 

“Sorry sorry! I just got home from swimming.” Shion holds the phone in between his ear and shoulder, using both his hands to twist the lock and push the door open. He takes off his shoes and kicks them somewhere behind the door. 

“Okay whatever. Check your messages.” And with that, Shosei hangs up, leaving Shion to shake his head and open his messaging app as instructed by Shosei. He’s faced with a new group thread, one he hasn’t opened yet. 

Today 5:17pm

**Shosei added you and one other person to a conversation**

**Shosei named the conversation “shion and his dick appointment”**

**Shosei:** how yall feeling the name

**Sukai:** i love it babe ur a genius

**Shion:** what the fuck 

**Shion:** MY WHAT NOW?d?:#

**Shosei:** your dick appointment

**Shosei:** this friday

**Shion named the conversation “shosei stfu or else”**

**Shosei:** BOOO YOU SUCK

**Shosei:** anyways 

**Shosei:** what are you plans for asking syoya to the dance

**Shion:** I HAVEN’T THOUGHT THAT FAR AHEAD OKAY

**Shion:** i’ll probably just ask him at lunch or after school or smth

**Shosei:** solid plan

**Shosei:** however

**Shosei:** not good enough

**Shion:** WDYM YOU LIL BITCH

**Shosei:** syoya expects someone to go all out for him

**Shosei:** plus

**Shosei:** he’s very attractive

**Shosei:** all the girls at school have a crush on him

**Sukai:** imagine their hearts benign crushed when they find out he’s gay omg

**Shosei:** babe not now

**Shosei:** but yes

**Shosei:** all the girls are practically going to be on their knees begging syoya to even look at them

**Shosei:** youre gonna have to outdo them in every way

Shion laughs at Shosei’s message. 

**Shion:** im his best friend???

**Shion:** i literally just have to ask him if he wants to go to the dance with me no big deal

**Shosei:** i love your energy but that is not how it works

**Shosei:** that is why me and sukai made you a powerpoint of ways for you to ask him out

**Shosei:** 10waystogetadate.ppt

**Shion:** god i fuckingf hate u

Shion opens the PowerPoint Shosei had sent in the chat, rolling his eyes as he reads the title slide. 

_10 Foolproof Ways to Get Yourself a_ _~~Dick Appointment~~ _ _Date! PowerPoint by Shosei Ohira and Sukai Kinjo, the greatest matchmaking services in California_

He clicks onto the next slide, where a text animation causes the text boxes on the page to start bouncing around, letters jumping up and down until it forms a readable sentence. 

_So you want to_ ~~_get railed by_~~ _ask out your best friend? Worry not, because Shosei and Sukai are here to help!_

Shion fake gags at the words that were crossed out. _Weirdos._ The sentence is accompanied by a gif and cartoon drawing of a happy couple holding hands. He clicks to the next slide and reads the content on it. 

_Here are 10 Foolproof ways to win over your best friend, while also outdoing all those other bitches who also want him!_

  * _Go formal! Dress up in a suit and rent out the main hallway and propose to him ask him out there! Bonus points if you lay out a red carpet and decorate the hallway with flowers!_



  * _Use a car! Nothing says romance like a car (preferably his! But your own car works fine too) decorated with roses and flowers and a huge banner that says “Will you come to Christmassy with me?” And if you lay on the car, that’s even better!_



  * _Go traditional! It’s high school, and nothing screams high school like a traditional black cardboard board that says “Will you be my date?” It’ll really amp up the experience if you wear a football uniform or sports jersey and do it on the field!_



  * _Get your friends to decorate their locker! I don’t have much to say about this but yes!_



  * _Surprise them in class! Do you two share a class? Then get your classmates to help you orchestrate a surprise for them where you end up asking them out!_



  * _Stick with the basics! Yeah that’s it for this one you figure it out._



  * _Write them a song! Does your crush like music? If they do, write them a song about how much you like them! Just don’t make it sound like something straight out of that trash movie Descendants, I had high hopes for Ben but alas he failed. I still have second hand embarrassment from that._



  * _Yeah we’re out of ideas._



Shion exits the PowerPoint, not interested in the next twenty slides.

Today 5:36pm

**Shion:** what the fuck was that powerpoint 

**Shosei:** amazing isnt it?

**Sukai:** i was the one who came up with most of those

**Shosei:** anyways, now that you have a gist of what you're supposed to do, it is now time for you to choose an idea from there and carry it out

**Shion:** IM NOT DOING ANY OF THOSE 

**Shion:** CANT I JUST ASK HIM OUT LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?  
  


 **Shosei:** i mean 

**Shosei:** yes, you could, but where’s the fun in that?  
  


 **Shosei:** plus like i said, syoya has very high expectations 

**Shosei:** it is up to you, his best friend, to live up to those expectations

**Shion:** ….

**Shion:** fine

**Shion:** ill try the first three ig BUT NOTHING ELSE 

**Shosei:** that’s the spirit!! 

**Sukai:** u got this shion

**Shion:** PLSS AFTER THIS HES GONNA HATE ME

**Shosei:** tf? ofc not he loves you too much for that

**Shosei:** wait

**Shosei:** oops

**Shosei:** ignore i said that

**Shion:** HE WHAT NOW?

**Shosei:** I SAID IGNORE IT ADSHFSD

**Shosei:** anyways you got five days

**Shosei:** meet me at the back door tomorrow during your free period i have an idea

**Shion:** this better work or im snapping your neck

**Shosei:** ur welcome :) 

Shion shuts off his phone and screams as loud as he can. 

* * *

Shion shrinks into his down jacket upon seeing Shosei and Sukai show up to the door holding a large gift bag of ribbon and confetti and an even larger cardboard sign in their hands. They haven’t even done anything yet, but the second hand embarrassment was already getting to him.

“What exactly is your plan, Shosei?” Shion grimaces as Shosei begins to lead the three of them to the bike rack, setting the bag and board down in front of a very familiar black bicycle. 

Shosei turns to him and smiles a shit-eating grin. “Well, I was thinking. We are going to decorate his car - well, _bike_ , since he doesn’t have a car - with ribbons and shit like a gift. After we finish that, we’re gonna decorate this piece of cardboard and place it next to the bike.” Shosei immediately begins placing glittery bows and ribbons on the base of the bike, plopping a huge golden bow on the handlebars. “And then, after school ends, we’re going to go find Syoya and he’ll see the bike and the sign and that’s when you pop the question.” Shosei looks directly at Shion as he says this. Sukai kneels on the ground and begins to decorate the cardboard, pulling a bag of markers out of his backpack. Shion, not knowing what to do, kneels down next to Sukai and starts drawing on the board as well.

“Don’t worry about that part, we’re going to take care of bringing Syoya to the parking lot. All you have to do is stand in front of his bike and hold up the sign and look pretty.” Sukai holds up the sign. “How does this look?”

“Not bad!” Shosei steps back to admire his handiwork on the bike. The bike was now covered in shiny gold wrapping paper, with badly attached ribbon and bows taped to the sides. Sukai places the board next to the bike. Shion reads the sign: a simple black background with cut out letters spelling out “Will you go to Christmassy with me?”. 

“Are you sure this will work?” Shion asks hesitantly. He stares at Syoya’s bike and feels a pit of despair settle in the depths of his stomach. 

Shosei scoffs and nods. “Of course! And if things go wrong you could always just hide and ask him over text…” 

“WHY DIDN’T WE JUST DO THAT?” Shion screams. 

Shosei and Sukai laugh. “Where’s the fun in that?” Sukai fixes the board and stands up, grabbing his bag 

“God, if this goes wrong I will kill all of you.” Shion threatens, bringing his hands to his head. The boy sighs and follows Shosei and Sukai back inside the school, getting in just in time as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. 

Shosei turns to Shion in anticipation. “Okay, go get your stuff from your locker and me and Sukai will go get Syoya.” Shion nods and runs off to his locker, disappearing into the crowd of high-schoolers bursting out of their classrooms. The tall boy reaches his locker, and he doesn’t know why, but an unsettling feeling begins to set in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. _What if it doesn’t work? What if Syoya rejects me? What will happen to our friendship? Shut the fuck up, brain. Everything will be okay._ Shion shakes those thoughts away and slams his locker door shut, accidentally slamming it on his finger in the progress. 

“FUCK!” Shion winces. “Get yourself together!” He mutters to himself and sticks his hands into his jacket pocket. His phone buzzes in his pocket, the signal for him to start going outside. 

Today 2:47pm

**Shosei:** are you outside yet?

Shion hesitates to answer. 

**Shion:** not yet

**Shosei:** well hurry up, we’re nearing the door by the gym

Shion walks a little faster, turning sharply at a corner towards the door to the student parking lot. He makes it to the door, Syoya’s decorated bike visible through the tinted glass. Just as he’s about to open the door though, the nauseous feeling returns. Shion has to lean against the door so as to not fall over, and he can barely summon the energy to stand up straight and open the door. 

_This is going to go so bad. I am going to mess up and he will hate me for all eternity and-_

He really needed to use the bathroom. 

**Shosei:** we’re outside 

**Shosei:** where are you?

Shion abandons the door and sprints to the nearest bathroom. 

* * *

**all ✨ sass 😎 no ❌ ass 🍑 gang**

Today 3:14pm

**Syoya:** so i got asked out today

**Syoya:** and i dont know who its from

**Shosei:** i think its really obvious

**Sukai:** ^^

**Syoya:** it was nice and all but they couldve left some snacks

**Shion:** bitch wdym i AM the snack

**Syoya:** you werent even there??@:#$

**Shosei:** yeah where tf were you

**Shion:** in the bathroom?

**Shion:** i had to take a massive shit okay do you want me shitting my pants on syoyas secret admirer thing?@#? 

Shion _was_ in the bathroom, just not taking a shit or whatever he told his friends. He was in fact actually crying his eyes out about how much of a chicken he is for running away before even seeing Syoya. 

**Sukai:** did you fall in the fucking toilet then?

**Syoya:** HELPOS

**Sukai:** did u

**Shion:** tf no

**Shosei:** nasty ass

**Syoya:** i am feeling ✨ uncomfortable sparkles

**Syoya:** wait fuck not the sparkels

**Sukai:** sparkels

**Syoya:** shut up

**Shion:** who do you think it was from?  
  


 **Syoya:** idk 

**Syoya:** if its from some white bitch im rioting

Shion laughs at this. 

**Sukai:** i know who asked you out but im not telling

**Syoya:** RUDEASS

**Shosei:** ill tell you who it is

**Syoya:** huh

**Shosei:** pick me

**Shosei** : pick me

**Shosei:** woahh woaah pick meup TSUKAME TSUKAME

**Shion:** NO

**Shion:** i mean nooooo dont ruin the surprise

**Shosei:** pussy

**Shion:** idk what youre talking about that makes no sense shosei shut up or ill drop kick you into sukai

**Shosei:** omg id love that

**Shosei:** wait into or onto sukai if yk what i mean

**Shion:** shut up you horny fucker 

**Shosei:** make me

**Shion:** sukai get your bf to shut up

**Syoya:** tell me? im so confused

**Shion:** dw about it syoya nothing to see here!

**Shosei:** rude and for WHAT

**Shion:** you started it 

**Shosei:** but it was your idea 

**Shion:** SHUT

**Syoya:** yup still confused

**Shosei:** syoya i have smth to tell you

**Shion:** no syoya he doesnt

**Shion:** no you don’t

**Shosei:** i do tf

**Syoya:** okay what is it

**Shion:** NO

**Shosei:** nah ill let shion tell you

**Shion:** HUH

Shion nearly drops his phone as he gets a private message from Shosei. 

Today 3:24pm

**Shosei:** the dance is this friday you better tell him soon

**Shion:** yeah but how

**Shosei:** text him? call him? take him to some park at midnight and confess kdrama style 

**Shion:** i like the last one sounds dramatic. 

**Shosei:** so do it?  
  


 **Shion:** when

**Shosei:** now??:&:!

**Shion:** WHY???

**Shion:** IM NOT READY

**Shosei:** WELL THE DANCE IS THIS FRIDAY IF YOU DIDNT KNOW SO DO IT SOMETIME BEFORE THEN

**Shion:** wait wait do me a faovr rq

**Shion:** fuck 

**Shion:** favor*

**Shion:** can you tell syoya the guy who asked him out wants to like talk to him and meet him at the park or something? or would it be better to just ask him to hang out and confess that way?? 

Shion hits send and waits a very long minute for Shosei to answer. 

**Shion:** hhurry up im panicking here

**Shosei:** fine

**Shosei:** do i get paid

**Shion:** with my eternal love?

**Shosei:** ew

**Shosei:** anyways gtg ren has been calling me for the past hour and ive been ignoring every single one of his calls 

**Shosei:** gl with your love life. 

Shion exits out of the conversation and throws his phone at his bedroom wall. 

* * *

It is now 5:54 pm and the sun is beginning to set. A certain silver-haired senior was fretting over his plan to ask out a certain pink-haired junior. 

Ren was standing outside the school’s large field, waiting for Takumi to be finished with baseball practice. He had rushed to the field as soon as practice for the dance team ended, hoping Takumi hadn’t left yet (and part of him was hoping Junki wouldn’t get there before he did either). 

Just his luck. Takumi was still in the field, packing up his stuff and chatting playfully with his best friend, Keigo - another junior just like Junki and Takumi. Takumi laughs at whatever Keigo is saying and pouts playfully and damn, Ren can feel himself heating up. 

He spots Junki on the other side of the gate, his best friend looking at him competitively. Junki and Ren share a look before dashing to where Takumi and Keigo were standing. 

Junki gets there first, obvious given his more athletic build and natural ability to run fast. Ren gets there a little after Junki does, sweating as if he just ran a whole marathon. Junki is already talking to Takumi, smirking teasingly as he stares knowingly at Ren.

“Takumi! Do you have any plans for the winter formal?” Junki asks, Ren pretending to look interested in whatever Keigo was talking about. Ren’s arms were itching to push Junki out of the way and ask Takumi to the dance himself. He mentally cursed himself, he wasn’t _that_ petty.

Takumi shrugs. “Not really. Why?” 

“Well, I wanted to know if-” Junki begins, taking a deep breath. “Do you want-”

_Fuck it._

Ren, out of impulse, lunges for Junki and pushes him out of the way, looking up (Well technically, _down_ . Takumi had the height of… a _freshman_. Heck, even some freshmen were taller than him.) at Takumi from where Junki used to stand, a hopeful look on his face. 

“Takumi, do you want- fuck, no- will you go to Christmassy with me?” Ren asks hopefully, before being shoved out of the way from behind by Junki. 

“No wait! Go to the dance with me!” Junki says breathlessly. Ren interrupts him again, the two boys arguing over who Takumi should take to the dance, easily overwhelming the other boy.

Keigo steps in and breaks the two of them apart. “Woah, calm down. Let Takumi speak.”

“Thank you, Keigo.” Takumi mutters quietly. “I’d love to go to the dance with you two but,”  
  


“I’m already going with my friends.” Takumi says, looking at Keigo for backup.

“Yeah!” Keigo nods his head. “We already planned that. You can come with us if you sign this paper right here that legally makes me Jason Statham’s husband-” 

Takumi glares daggers at him and pushes Keigo away. Keigo laughs and backtracks immediately. “Just kidding! We’re just going as a group, sorry! You can always come and hang out with us some other time, though!” 

“Yeah! That’d be great!” Ren laughs awkwardly. 

“Of course! No worries. We’ll see you guys around, then?” Junki chips, a hurt smile lingering on his face. 

Takumi shifts awkwardly as he scratches the nape of his neck. “Yeah! I’ll see you guys around!” Takumi and Keigo wave at the pair before walking off and joining their other friends at the bleachers. 

“Well.” Junki mutters. “That went well.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Ren sighs. “What now?” 

“Wanna come over and watch cheesy movies together while we cry?” Junki suggests. 

“Yeah, why not.” Ren shrugs and punches Junki in the arm playfully, the two of them exiting the field and beginning the walk back to Junki’s house. 

Meanwhile, Takumi was currently getting bullied (read: interrogated) by Keigo and his other friends by the bleachers.

“What was that about?” Keigo asks, a bag of chips in his hand. 

“People have been asking you all day,” Issei (although he preferred to go by Mame) - a freshman on the baseball team - says, grabbing the bag of chips out of Keigo’s hands and snacking on a few himself. “You rejected every single one of them.”

“Yeah. What’s with that?” Keigo snatches the bag back from Mame and throws a chip at him. “Get your own bag. Anyways, Ren finally asked you. Why’d you reject him?” 

Takumi shrugs and sighs. “I don’t know. Cause I’m a chicken?” Takumi grabs the open bag of chips from Keigo’s hands, much to his displeasure. “I don’t even want to go to the dance.” 

“Me neither,” Mame says, wiping the crumbs of the chip Keigo threw at him off his jacket. “Keigo wants us to go, though.” 

“We can just go as a friend group. Besides, it’d be weird if we didn’t show up after Takumi told Junki and Ren and everyone else that we were gonna go as a friend group.” Keigo says. “God, why can’t you guys just get your own bag of chips?” 

Just then, the team manager, Ruki throws his bags onto the bleachers and throws another bag of chips and Gatorades he bought from the vending machine at his friends. 

“Thank god, Ruki.” Keigo sighs in relief. “Takumi and Mame were stealing my chips.” 

“No problem. What are we talking about?” Ruki says, sitting down as he cracks open a Coca-Cola bottle. 

Keigo tosses the new bags of chips at Takumi and Mame. “Christmassy. We’re planning on going as a friend group, because nobody here has dates.” 

Ruki laughs. “About that- I actually have a date.” 

Takumi spits out his drink. “Really? With who?” 

“Sho from the student council.” Ruki shrugs, taking a sip out of his drink. 

“Isn’t he with Tomo though?” Mame asks. 

The older boy shakes his head. “They’re going through… problems. Sho asked me if i wanted to go to the dance, but I’m pretty sure it’s just as friends anyways.”

“I’m so sorry, Ruki. One day you’ll get him.” Keigo pats his back affectionately, wiping away an imaginary tear on Ruki’s face.

“It’s nothing.” Ruki pushes Keigo away and laughs. “You guys were planning on going as friends?” 

“Yep!” The three of them say in unison. 

“Good for you.” Ruki nods. 

“We should start planning our plans for the dance then. I have many ideas!” 

All four of them groan, but no one stops Keigo from spilling out all his ideas until the sun has fully set and the evening chill settles upon them all. 

* * *

Shion paces around his room in a panic on a cold Wednesday afternoon, trying to find the nicest shirt he has. _You’re just going to the park to meet Syoya, calm the fuck down!_

Shion had finally grown the balls to ask Syoya to come hang out with him one on one at the park, because this is something they’ve done before and it totally wasn’t awkward because Shion totally didn’t have a raging crush on his best friend. 

He looks at himself in his full body length mirror, giving his outfit a once over before sighing and flopping himself onto his bed again. 

His phone buzzes from beneath him and Shion can barely muster the energy to look at it. (e does anyways) 

**Syoya:** are you there yet?

**Shion:** just left the house

**Syoya:** okai

Shion groans. He had to leave the house one minute or another. He gets off his bed and fixes his outfit one more time before bolting out his bedroom door and running towards his backdoor, where he slips on his normal pair of white Nike shoes and stumbles out the sliding glass door. He climbs over the tall wooden fence that bordered his backyard and makes his way towards the park, slipping in his earbuds as he crosses the street.

_This was it._

Shion reaches the park, the sun slowly beginning to set. He spots Syoya sitting at a bench and waves at him, Syoya’s face lighting up upon seeing his best friend walking towards him. Shion felt his face burn up at the sight of Syoya sitting in the setting sun, the pink and purple lighting making his face seem oh so soft, and the sunlight reflecting off his wide, bunnylike eyes. 

Syoya smiles at him, and Shion feels as though the entire world has suddenly switched into slow motion. _You’re so in love with him, it’s hilarious._

Shion sits down next to Syoya, shivering as a cold evening chill floats by. Syoya seems to move closer to Shion, and his breath catches roughly. Shion starts coughing. 

“Shion! Are you okay?” Syoya’s hands are on his shoulders, the other boy shaking him and Shion starts coughing even more. _Dammit, Syoya if you keep on doing that, I’ll start choking and die for real!_ Shion nods and takes a deep breath, finally remembering how to breathe. 

“Good. For a second I thought I was going to lose my best friend there.” Syoya jokes, laughing quietly. Shion feels his heart jump to his throat, and he knows it’s a matter of time before he loses it. He had to tell him now. 

“So… what’s up?” Shion asks instead. 

“Nothing much.” Syoya shrugs. “Do you want to go somewhere?” 

“Sure. Where?” 

Syoya hums. “The arcade? It’s just a short bus ride away.” 

“Why not?” Shion gets up and stretches. Syoya stands as well and puts his arms around Shion’s shoulder, something that he usually did. Shion stiffens.

_Fuck._

Suddenly, Shion was hyper aware of everything Syoya was doing. The feeling of Syoya’s arm around his shoulder sent a glitch to his brain. They walk towards the bus stop, and Syoya leans against the metal pole next to it. 

Shion takes a deep breath. 

“So… did you ever find out who asked you out?” Shion asks, casually trying to look uninterested in the topic. 

Syoya shakes his head and sighs. “No. It’s whatever. We’re still going to the dance as friends though, right?” Syoya laughs and looks at Shion. 

Shion shrugs. “Sure, if that’s what you want.” He mentally curses himself, hearing Shosei’s voice in the back of his head. _Tell him already!_

Syoya laughs again, and Shion’s voice is caught in his throat.

The bus arrives and they board, the two of them sitting in the back. There was nobody on the bus, save for them and a couple of college students and an elderly couple. Syoya is on his phone, playing some game and Shion takes this opportunity to text Shosei.

**Shion:** help

**Shosei:** what

**Shos** **ei:** did you tell him yet?  
  


 **Shion:** not yet

**Shion:** we’re on the bus rn

**Shosei:** where are u going?  
  


 **Shion:** the arcade downtown

**Shosei:** the one next to the cool garden of lights?

**Shion:** yea

**Shosei:** tell him there

**Shion:** what

**Shosei:** when you get to the arcade pull him aside and say you want to go to the dance with him

**Shion:** wouldnt that be too weird

**Shosei:** dw u got this

**Shion:** kay

They reach their stop and the two of them jump off the bus, Syoya dragging Shion through the busy streets and finally, towards the arcade. Shion could see the leafless trees decorated to the brim with fairy lights, and basking underneath their bright lights, Syoya looks so pretty.

The cold breeze hits their faces and Shion is left speechless as Syoya turns to laugh at him. “The lights are so pretty!” The lights illuminate his face, and Syoya’s smile is so big, his eyes are folded into small crescent moons. He looks so bright and happy and- 

“Give me your phone!” Shion suddenly says. 

“Huh?” 

“Gimme your phone. We can take pictures.” Shion repeats. Syoya tosses his phone to him, Shion tapping on the screen to reveal Syoya’s lock screen of the four of them. He swipes left and opens the camera, before raising the phone up and pointing the lens at Syoya. 

Syoya begins posing, spinning around as he laughs underneath the lights. 

“That’s right! Give me Vogue model!” Shion jokes. He snaps a few more pics before handing the phone back to Syoya, watching him smile as he looks at the photos Shion took for him. Shion brings his attention to the boy in front of him and smiles back. 

“Thanks,” Syoya grins, scrolling through the other photos Shion took. “Okay, let’s go to the arcade now.” 

_Tell him._

* * *

Syoya groans as he loses once again to Shion at Mortal Kombat, Shion’s character doing a victory dance on screen as Syoya’s lays dead. Shion grins widely. 

“I’m too good at this.” He teases Syoya and the other pouts, sending Shion’s brain into haywire. 

“You cheated!” Syoya jokingly accuses. “Let’s play a different game.” The black haired male drags Shion to where the crane game was. “Watch me get that.” He points to a large bunny plushie that sat in the center. 

Shion laughs. “You know this shit is rigged, right?” 

“I know, but I am a god. As our dear friend Sukai likes to say, ‘I can do it’.” Syoya sticks out his tongue and inserts a coin, the machine whirring to life. Shion watches him attempt to grab the plushie, and watches as he fails miserably. “Never mind!” 

Shion pushes Syoya out of the way and takes control of the joystick. “Let me show you how a real pro does it.” He jokes. Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted to show off to Syoya anyways. His tongue sticks out as he concentrates on getting the toy, and Syoya gasps and shakes him violently as he succeeds. “Told you I was a pro.” 

He hands the plushie to Syoya, his eyes glistening with happiness as Syoya hugs the fluffy bunny. “Thanks.” 

“Of course.” Shion shoots him finger guns and instantly mentally cringes. _Awkward…_

“I have to get you something now!” Syoya pushes Shion away from the machine and inserts another coin, attempting to get the alien plush in the back. He fails again, and Shion laughs. 

_Tell him._

“It’s getting late, we should go now.” Shion says as he looks at his phone. Syoya nods and the two of them exit the arcade, letting the cold breeze hit their faces as they walk onto the street together. 

Shion takes a deep breath. It was now or never. 

“Hey… you know the thing Shosei was talking about in the group chat?” 

“Hmm? About my secret admirer?” Syoya asks, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah. Well…. The thing is,”  
  


Shion breathes in and blurts it out. 

“Iwastheonewholeftthesignthereforyouandiwantedtoknowifyouwantedto-” He blurts out in a rush, face reddening. 

“Woah! Slow down!” Syoya laughs. 

Shion laughs with him. “Well, I was the one who- who, you know! Left the sign there and- and,” 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me!” 

There, Shion said it. 

Syoya stops walking and turns to look at him. Shion’s expecting a look of disappointment, but _no_. There isn’t a look of disappointment on his face at all. Rather, he’s laughing and looking at Shion with hope. “You’re serious?”

“Y-Yes!” Shion says, taken aback. 

Syoya laughs again. “I kinda figured. You were acting weird after I brought it up in the chat.” He shrugs. “You didn’t have to go all out like that.” 

Shion playfully punches Syoya. “Asshole. It was Shosei’s idea.” 

“Of course. That boy is a menace.” 

“Agreed.” 

Syoya turns to him. “So… we're going to the dance together?” “

“If that’s what you want…” Shion shrugs. 

Syoya smiles. “Okay! We’re still going to Sukai’s house to get ready beforehand, right?” 

“Hell yeah. And we are going to get that best couple award at the dance.” 

* * *

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?_

Syoya and Shion scream along to Hips Don’t Lie as they dance around Sukai’s room ridiculously, singing into hair brushes and pens as if they were mics. Shosei sits at the foot of Sukai’s bed, while Sukai stands in the doorway. 

“You guys are fucking embarrassing.” Sukai says as he shakes his head. 

“You know you love us!” Syoya screams back as he continues to dramatically mouth the words to the song playing from Sukai’s speakers. 

Shosei sighs and throws a pillow at him. “What are you guys wearing to the dance?” 

Shion shrugs as he jumps on Sukai’s bed. “I brought one of my nice shirts and slacks, I mean it’s just a dance. Are you guys wearing anything fancy?” 

“My mom said I should wear a suit, but I’m probably going to end up changing out of that at the dance, so I’ll just wear something nice.” Sukai mutters. 

“You guys should dress up!” Syoya collapses on the bed next to Shion, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I have an idea!” 

He runs off and grabs something from out of his backpack, taking out a bag of very tangled wigs, because every teenage boy just so happened to carry a bag of wigs with them to school. In reality, Syoya had been planning this for a week, wanting to surprise his friends with his idea.

“What if we cross-dressed?” Syoya says with a grin. The three of them jump up and shake their heads frantically. 

“No way!” Shion screams. 

“Please! It’d be so fun!” Syoya pleads, “There’s enough wigs for all of us to cross-dress…” 

“Count me out.” Shosei says, throwing another pillow at Syoya’s legs. 

“Boo. You’re no fun.” He turns to Shion and Sukai. “Sukai? Shion? Please? I’ll do it with you two.” He gives them puppy dog eyes and they have no choice but to give in, Shion grabbing the bag from Syoya’s hands and choosing a random, brown wig with bangs. 

Sukai grumbles. “Fine. But I can change out of it later, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah. As long as you show up in costume.” Syoya tosses a wig at Sukai. “Shosei? Are you sure you don’t want to do this with us?” 

“Yeah.” Shosei says with a huff, changing the music on Sukai’s phone. Regular (the English version) by NCT 127 plays over the speakers and Shion starts vibrating at a speed that could break glass. 

“THIS IS MY JAM!” He yells, dancing around the room with his wig half on. 

“I BE WALKING WITH THE CHEESE, THAT’S THE QUESO!” He screams into a hairbrush. Syoya and Shosei scream along happily with him, with Sukai questioning his friends at the doorway. The four of them are bouncing off the wall as they get ready for the dance, wigs badly put on their heads and Sukai’s mom’s clothes (of which they stole from her room) strewn across his bedroom as they try on everything. 

“Sukai! Put on this tank top and stuff these socks into it!” 

“No! What the fuck?” 

“Do it!” 

Shion laughs, basking in the warm atmosphere of his friends.

* * *

Colorful lights scatter across the dance floor as high-schoolers begin to enter and crowd the gym. The school dance has officially started, and blue and silver balloons fly around the room. A large banner was hung up at the doors, reading “WELCOME TO PDHS’ ANNUAL WINTER FORMAL!” 

Party music fills the large gymnasium as the four boys make their entrance, Sukai, Shion and Syoya decked out in their cross-dressing gear as an embarrassed Shosei walks behind them. They walk in dramatically, as if they were in a kdrama where the main character walks in and everyone is head over heels for them. 

They called themselves the “S3 + Shosei”. The next Charlie’s Angels. 

Shion makes a show of flipping his hair and takes off his large, diva sunglasses, eyeing the room. Beside him, Sukai is close to losing his shit. 

“I can’t believe we actually agreed to do this.” He groans.

They walk to the photo booth and snap a few quick pictures, laughing as someone from the yearbook committee takes a picture of them for the yearbook.

They then go sit down by the wall and greet a few of their classmates. Sora, one of their classmates, comes over to greet them and is speechless at their attire.

Sukai is wearing a black turtleneck sweater paired with a long gray skirt, and white flats that were obviously way too small for him. He was also wearing a tank top stuffed with socks and other shirts, as forced by his friends. He had a long blonde wig on, tied up into a half-up, half-down hairstyle. 

Shion is dressed similarly, in a long, black, off the shoulder top paired with black pants and a chunky belt. He had a pair of clip-on earrings attached to his ear, and sported large sunglasses and a necklace along with his long brown wig. The bangs of the wig brushed against his forehead and got into his eyes, but he didn’t mind. 

Syoya had another shoulder length brown wig on, cut to match Yumeko Jabami from the anime Kakegurui’s hairstyle. He wore a pink blouse and a long, flowy floral skirt. 

Sora pats Sukai on the back and checks the three of them out. “Now why did you guys actually eat this up?!” He gasps in surprise, looking them up and down. 

Sukai smiles and flips his hair. “I don’t know, maybe it’s because we’re all natural beauties.” He says sarcastically. They laugh and Sora waves, heading for the snack bar. 

“I’m getting snacks! Tell me if you want something.” Syoya stands up. 

“Get me some chips.” Shion says. 

“Got it.” Syoya turns around and makes a beeline for the table where the snacks were at, spinning around to let his skirt fly as he grabs plates and the food. He returns a few moments later, plates full of food and chips in his hands. 

“Thanks.” 

The song changes yet again, and the opening notes of “Toxic” by Britney Spears begins to play through the speakers.

Shosei jumps up and drags Sukai to the dance floor, chips in his mouth and all. “FUCK! PERIOD!!” He yells along with the rest of the high schoolers there. 

The two of them start dancing in the middle of the gym, Sukai’s wig hitting Shosei in the face each time he turns. 

“Hey!” Shosei giggles. 

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” Sukai yells over the music. He spins around again, this time whacking Shosei in the face on purpose. 

Shion and Syoya watch them from where they sit. Syoya stands up and reaches a hand out to Shion, pulling him up. “Let’s dance with them!” 

Shion’s face begins to heat up at the touch of Syoya’ hand. He’s a little hesitant. 

“Come on! Dancing is fun if you make it fun! Watch, I’ll show you.” Syoya runs to the center of the room and starts bobbing his head to the beat, moving his arms frantically as the song progresses. The high schoolers around him start cheering him on and hyping him up as he continues to bust out his moves. Shion laughs. He makes eye contact with Syoya and smiles, making his way over to him. 

“You’re not bad.” He teases. 

“Show me your moves then.” Syoya giggles. 

“Gladly.” Shion dances along with Syoya, letting his worries and thoughts escape his mind as he moves his body to the beat. 

* * *

Takumi sits with Keigo, and Mame by the gym bleachers, drinks and a plate of brownies and chips in their hands as they watch their fellow classmates break it down on the dance floor. Ruki was on the dance floor, dancing his heart out and lip-synching to the music with his date, Sho. He recognizes the boy in the skirt and wig flailing around along to the song currently playing - “I Love It” by Icona Pop - next to Ruki as Syoya, his classmate in art, and the boy next to him as Shion. He also spots Ren and Junki laughing by the snack bar - the two boys in question sporting casual wear one would usually not wear to a dance - but he deliberately chose not to see that. 

Keigo pulls on his arm. “I’m getting more food. Come with me.” Takumi tries to protest, but Keigo has none of it and drags him across the room, throwing a paper plate into his hands. He and Keigo continue down the line, piling whatever they could onto the flimsy plate. 

Takumi feels himself back up into someone. Oh, it was Ren. 

Keigo walks up to them. “Hey! Nice to see you!” 

“You too!” Ren nods. Junki is standing behind him, chips stuffed in his mouth. 

“Hi!” He screams, mouth full of food. Takumi nods at him. 

“What’s up?” Keigo yells over the loud music. 

“Nothing much! How about you?” Ren yells back. 

“We’re doing good! Actually, Takumi was looking for someone to dance with, and he wants to know if you wanted to dance with him!” Keigo yells, pushing Takumi forward. Takumi turns and glares at Keigo, kicking him in the shin. 

Keigo leans in. “This is your chance! Go!” He whispers. Takumi rolls his eyes so far back into his head, they might fall out. 

“I don’t mind!” Ren laughs and Keigo grins. 

“Great! Takumi, go dance with your guy!” Keigo pushes both Ren and Takumi out onto the dance floor, where the strobe lights illuminated their faces in shades of pink, blue and yellow. 

“Sorry about him,” Takumi apologizes for Keigo. 

Ren laughs again and begins to dance ridiculously. “It’s fine!”

Takumi blushes and slowly starts dancing with him, moving his body to his own beat. “You’re good at dancing!” He says quietly, but loud enough for Ren to hear. 

The senior smiles. “You too!” 

They both laugh, and move ridiculously with each other, not noticing Keigo and Junki watching them with shit-eating grins on their faces. 

“Dance with me?” Keigo extends his hand out to Junki, of which the latter takes, not before stuffing more chips into his mouth. They both get on the dance floor and dance next to Ren and Takumi, laughing as they dance the night away together. 

* * *

Shion sits down, sighing after an hour of nonstop dancing. His feet hurt, and he had already long ditched the heels and costume he first entered the dance with - now wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans. Syoya sits down next to him, sweat plastered to his face as he hands Shion a plastic water bottle. 

"That was fun," Syoya says as he takes a swig out of his own. 

Shion takes a sip and looks at Syoya, nodding. 

"Yeah." 

They sit back and watch the others, laughing and singing along with the music as the night goes on. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh to be dancing along to some party song in the middle of a gym with your friends in high school while you hold your crush's hand and dance with them 
> 
> ty for reading! leave comments and kudos and if you want, hmu on twitter! (@starrysyoys) 
> 
> aight bye


End file.
